


Stations

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no mystery of their faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stations

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 081106 Prompt #1 _Coz I Gotta Have Faith -- Take a favorite fandom character and do a bit of spiritual exploration. Figure out what faith means to him/her/it, and whether it involves devout religious conviction, a simple, blind belief in a fallible human being, a quest, or even a vague, noble concept._

_Supplication_.

He's never said _Yes Sir_. He never submits tokens or offerings of allegiance. He's never cowed, begged mercy, begged deliverance.

There are too many things he could hate, too many things he could argue and push away and despair. Coveted--jealously guarded, fervently taught, endlessly desired--every part of what he was, what decided who he became. His whole life isn't what it should have been; his whole life has been by choice. There are too many things found he could not exist without.

Sacrifice was never demanded of him; he's learned reverence with his every surrender.

 _Devotion_.

When there is nothing else he endures; never, ever is there nothing at all.

He was too young when initiated to this mission to understand the full breadth of responsibility, the consuming depth of this charge that keeps him forever bound. Still. He'd felt the rage. The frenzy. The ecstasy in follow.

Where he follows now is not a blind path, but a journey walked--forged--together.

 _Veneration_.

As a child the man, this place, the secrets that bind them all were his haven, the only sense and safety found in the aftermath of what he'd lost. As a man-to-be he'd been desperate to disprove this existence, to break the restraints of what had been granted, what had been assumed, what had been impelled. As his own man he found himself returned, sought the immersion and the strength of being willingly tethered--tied to one another.

Even without the conviction of this cause he would remain. Full with wings and limitless flight he stays, kept not caged. Were he to have nothing else, he'd have devotion.

That of his guardian father. His protector. His fellow warrior. His lover.

 _Benediction_.

What they share--crusade, passion, promises, them--cannot be matched in fidelity. What they are--crusaders, lovers, promised, together--cannot be measured in adoration.

Consecrated: first in loss, then in each other found, then in each other made whole.

They have no need of exaltation for their vengeance, for their love; the embrace of life of lips of bodies of souls is their communion.

 _Sanctify_.

There is no mystery of their faith.

They proclaim silent in the darkness--endless rooftops and a maze of city streets, terse words and wordless prayers, endless days and one bed tangled in each others' arms--this, their rapture.


End file.
